The Tri War
by BRONY RAINBOW DASH
Summary: Join the quest of a life time with Darkened Flame and the main six as they fight a war that might not be worth fighting as they travel threw time and space and uncover secrets! its my first fan fic so comments welcome Updates Monthly SOME !CHAPTERS ARE RATED M! I Thank Jasonsoniczombie and his friend for there help editing my messes! Cover art done by BRONYRAINBOWDA
1. The Dream Of Things To Come?

**The Tri War**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **We Do Not Own Nor Do We Claim To Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned or Licensed by** "_**Hasbro Studios & Lauren Faust**_" **Thank You So Very Much!**

**Written By** _Brony Rainbow Dash_  
**Edited By** _JasonSonicZombie_  
**Proof Read By** _TacticalFriendship_

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**The Nightmare**

* * *

A graceful Pegasus with a beautifully long rainbow mane leapt into the warm summer air her wings stretched open spreading wide. Her mane flowed freely in the cool evening air as she pushed herself harder flying faster through the sky past several dozens of puffy white clouds. The canyon blue Pegasus looked down starring at the fast moving ground beneath her. "I wonder where every pony is?" She asked to herself.

Rainbow Dash slowed her speed until she came to a sudden stop she began descending down in the center of sugar cube corner a friendly familiar voice echoed past Rainbow Dash making it's presence known. "_Rainbow Dash!_" The voice called out in a soft audible tone. It was a light purple unicorn her name was Twilight Sparkle. She had moved in a few years back Rainbow Dash had taken a likening to the pony.

"Oh! What's up Twi?" Rainbow Dash turned facing Twilight Sparkle a fearful look evident all over her faces she approached Rainbow Dash slowly. Rainbow Dash raised her front right hoof into the air. "Is everything all right Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked in a soft comforting tone wanting to discovers what ills Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened as small amounts of fear caused her entire body to stutter. "What? Umm... Eeeggghh! I..I... I wa...was up… doing research? Yes research that's what I was doing its not like I was plotting scheming or anything else like that no, no..." The look upon Twilight Sparkle's face didn't exactly reassure Rainbow Dash.

"Umm... Are you sure?" Rainbow Dash slowly approached Twilight Sparkle with a look of deep concern evident on her face. "Cause you don't look very sur..." Suddenly Twilight Sparkle interrupted Rainbow Dash in a blaze of what almost appeared to be anger. "_**YES!**_" Twilight Sparkle yelled out loud to Rainbow Dash who's eyes widened in absolute surprise as she starred her friend down. "I just came so I could simply tell you that I require your assistance in the library as soon as ponyfully possible OK!"

Rainbow Dash didn't like where this was going but she thought '_Well I guess it wouldn't be a bad choice._' Rainbow Dash sighed softly "Yeah sure." A small smile quickly fell down upon Twilight Sparkle's face. "Good now let's go quickly!" Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash both turned and began trotting down the dirt roads of Ponyville an eerie feeling slowly began to loom over top of Rainbow Dash she began contemplating reconsidering her choice to fallow Twilight.

As Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash trotted through the streets of Ponyville something seemed off almost no pony was out in about it was quiet Rainbow Dash couldn't shake this strange feeling. Rainbow Dash turned to look at Twilight Sparkle. "So Twi why are we heading to the library anyway... Is there a new Daring Do out yet?" Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly as she starred at the library that grew in size the closer they drew towards it. "Yeah you could say that..."

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash finally reached the library after for what almost seemed to be an eternity of trotting through empty streets. Rainbow Dash looked over to Twilight Sparkle who had sweat covering her face. "Whoa Twilight you don't look so good we should get you inside quick!" Rainbow Dash raised her hoof towards the door knob she squeezed the knob tightly turning it to opened the door.

Rainbow Dash pushed the door open looking inside it was dark an ominous tension filled the air Rainbow Dash slowly turned to face Twilight Sparkle. Almost immediately Rainbow Dash noticed the look in Twilight Sparkle's eyes. Twilight Sparkle glared directly into Rainbow Dash's soul with a look of undefined evil. Suddenly Rainbow Dash began to feel pain in here lower chest she looked down to see fresh warm blood flowing freely down her beautiful bright blue coat. Rainbow Dash looked back up to Twilight Sparkle as time itself began slowing down. "_Twi..lig..ht __**why**__..._" Rainbow Dash slowly fell face first to the ground.

Twilight Sparkle stood over top of Rainbow Dash's nearly lifeless body she clinched a soaking wet knife covered in Rainbow Dash's fresh hot blood in her mouth. Twilight Sparkle spat the knife out it landed in the ground as blood began spreading all around it illuminated in the sunlight of this day. Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly. "Yeah... You could say that?" Rainbow Dash lied on the ground her vision doubled slowly back and fourth as it blurred she starred at Twilight Sparkle's hooves blood slowly drifted across the ground towards her. It was her own blood Rainbow Dash's heart began racing faster and faster as everything around her brightened to whiteness. Rainbow Dash's consciousness slowly drifted off away from her.

Then suddenly Rainbow Dash who was lying down on her back with her legs up in the air she lied on top of a cloud that drifted along a slow windy current she suddenly awoke screaming at the top of her lungs. "**NOOOOOOOO!** Twilight! _**PLEASE!**_" Rainbow Dash's vision blurred through black as it cleared slowly she pushed herself up. "_**WHAT**_... What... What just happened?" Rainbow Dash starred down to her hooves she placed her front right hoof upon her heart it still pounded unusually fast fear was still clearly evident upon her face. "Twilight..."

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

We really hope you all enjoyed this magnificent chapter! It was a ragged process... After being passed around several dozens of times this is what we are all left with. Please Note: That this chapter and story are subject to deep change that can occur in rapid quick succession please be prepared for that. Feel free to leave a review stating your opinion please do your best not to be crude or harsh. Also feel free to Favorite or Follow this story. Thank You All So Much!

_**Competition Date 6\28\12**_  
_**Edit Date 8/21/12**_  
_**Proof Read Date 8\22\12**_  
Original Writer: **Brony Rainbow Dash**  
Editor: **JasonSonicZombie**  
Proof Reader: **TacticalFriendship**


	2. Star Crashed Lovers

**The Tri War**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **We Do Not Own Nor Do We Claim To Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned or Licensed by** "_**Hasbro Studios & Lauren Faust**_" **Thank You So Very Much!**

_**Written By**__Brony Rainbow Dash_  
_**Edited By**__JasonSonicZombie_  
_**Poof Read By**__TacticalFriendship_

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**A Love Long Forgotten**

* * *

"**Rainbow Dash's Cloud House**"

Rainbow Dash awoke on her cloud bed a cold wind blew past silence consumed her she breathed heavily as sweat ran down her face she'd awoke from a terrifying nightmare. Rainbow Dash violently slung the covers off of her she sat up her heart was pacing dangerously fast. "_**What!**_ What was that?" Rainbow Dash placed a hoof upon her forehead. "I really need to stop eating Pinkie's cake before bed!"

Rainbow Dash turned her head slowly looking over to her Wonderbolts alarm clock that Twilight had bought her a year ago as sunlight shined through her window of her cloud house in the sky. A gentle cooling breeze blew inside of her home it was a natural occurrence considering she lived in the sky and her house had no door to close.

Rainbow Dash moved her hoof placing it on her chest her soft warm coat was thick with sweat from her nightmare an eery feeling over lapsed her senses. "But still what is this feeling! Maybe I should go check on Twilight just to be sure!" Rainbow Dash hopped out of bed spreading her winds wide she gently landed on her puffy cloud floor she stood up on her hind legs stretching her forelegs out wide as she yawned loudly. Rainbow Dash rubbed her eyes removing the sleep from them.

"Well I'm ready to face the day lets do this!" Rainbow Dash lowered to the floor she bent her legs inwards and flapped her wings rapidly a hurricane wind began forming within her little house. Suddenly without warning Rainbow Dash launched herself out of her house in the sky. Rainbow Dash tore across the skies in a rapidly increasing speed she left a rainbow aura in her wake.

"**Somewhere on the Outskirts of Canterlot**"

A tall medium sized Pegasus slowly stepped into a darkened room in the mild of nowhere far from any ponyization. The Pegasus had a jet black coat with a short blazing bloody red mane. His cutie mark was of a flaming red fireball. Suddenly out of a fit of anger the Pegasus slammed his front right hoof down upon the table in the center of the room causing a briefcase loaded with bits to fall hitting against the floor sending bits scattering all across the room.

"I told you I am not taking the hit! I refuse to play a part in your little pathetic game any longer!" A faint warm purplish glow illuminates the room an ominous sensation consumed the jet black Pegasus as he turns to trot away. "So you'd pass up a bounty of one million bits then!" The Pegasus stops just before exiting the room he turns his head slightly looking out of the corner of his eyes. The Pegasi's eyes glowed a brightly bluish color. "Frankly I don't give a damn!" The jet black Pegasus suddenly flew through the door leaping into air and taking off faster than any pony ever probably even faster than Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus flew violently through the brightened skies past several puffy white clouds. "I have to warn her quickly!"

"**Skies of Ponyville**"

The jet black Pegasus tore through the sky heading straight for Ponyville. When suddenly he crashed into a mysterious flying object that was flying almost equally as fast as him. The crash sent him spiraling backwards with a massive headache he'd hit it hard. "Hey! Why don't you watch where your flying!" The jet black Pegasus slowly opened his eyes to see a beautifully long rainbow colored mane flowing freely in the wind connected to that mane was a mare Pegasus. The mysterious jet black Pegasus starred deeply into the mares widened eyes. "**Hoh** _**my!**_ I'm so sorry miss!"

"The name is Rainbow Dash!" She said in a soft forgiving tone. Wind gently blew past between the two of them silence consumed the both of them for the longest amount of time before Rainbow Dash broke the wretched silence. "So what's your name?" The jet black Pegasus eyes widened in surprise. "Oh me! Well my name is **Darkened Flame!**" He blushed lightly as he reached out to shake her hoof for a proper hello.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

We all three hope you enjoyed this chapter! We worked very hard on it! Please feel free to write a nice review feel free to follow, like, favorite and tweet all of that good stuff. Keep your eyes open for updates on future chapters anticipate them look forward to them and all of there awesomeness. Also "ponyization" wasn't a word but it is now it is much like civilization if you were feeling slightly confused and baffled by that strange and unfamiliar word! We thank you so much for reading!  
**_Brohoof!_**** /) (\ ****_Hoofbump!_**

_**Competition Date 7\02\12**_  
_**Edit Date 8/26/12**_  
_**Proof Read Date 8\28\12**_  
Original Writer: **Brony Rainbow Dash**  
Editor: **JasonSonicZombie**  
Proof Reader: **TacticalFriendship**


	3. SHIT GETS REAL

**Disclaimer**: **We Do Not Own Nor Do We Claim To Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned or Licensed by** "_**Hasbro Studios & Lauren Faust**_" **Thank You So Very Much!**

_**Written By**_ _Brony Rainbow Dash & JasonSonicZombie_  
**Edited By** _JasonSonicZombie, TacticalFriendship, PonyLover3 & Ponifyable_  
**Storyboard By** _Brony Rainbow Dash & JasonSonicZombie_  
**Poof Read By** _TacticalFriendship, PonyLover3 & Ponifyable_

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
**Shit Just Got Real!**

* * *

"**Skies Above Sugar Cube Corner**"

The skies were windy and dim due to the setting sun. Rainbow Dash starred deeply into Darkened Flame's big green eyes as her mane drifted off along with the gentle breeze. Darkened Flame starred back into her eyes as he slowly lat go of Rainbow Dash's hoof. "So you wanna grab a shake my treat!" Rainbow Dash smiled softly. "Sure!"

Darkened Flame and Rainbow Dash slowly descended down into the center of Sugar Cube Corner to there great convenience a small ice cream shop was just right around the corner. Rainbow Dash led the way seeing as how Darkened Flame seemed to have no idea what the heck he was doing or where he was going as he starred down to Rainbow Dash's flank. '_Control yourself Flame it is just a milkshake!_' Darkened Flame's face suddenly lit up bright red. '_A very luscious milkshake!_' Darkened Flame thought to himself he began sweating heavily as he entered the shop chasing after Rainbow Dash.

After a few moments Darkened had finally gotten Rainbow Dash's milkshake they both sat down at a booth relaxing enjoying the moment. Well Rainbow Dash enjoyed the moment when she didn't catch Darkened starring at her with a lustful look evident in his eyes. "_**Umm...**_ Didn't your mom ever tell you that it's impolite to stare!" Rainbow Dash asked in a soft low tone as she blushed lightly, she kinda liked that a nice colt finally recognized her beauty.

Darkened Flame began sweating as he immediately turned looking out of the window. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes as she slurped on her milkshake it was a very delightful strawberry milkshake. Darkened slowly turned his head slightly he starred to Rainbow Dash out of the corner of his eye.

Once Rainbow Dash had finished her milkshake she tossed the empty cup in the trash. Darkened slowly walked outside waiting for Rainbow Dash as he pondered why he'd came to Ponyville in the first place he knew it was extremely important but he couldn't remember what. Rainbow Dash slowly trotted out of the ice cream shop that conveniently had milkshakes just for her occasion.

Rainbow Dash looked deep into Darkened's eyes they widened to the sight of milkshake all over Rainbow Dash's cheeks. "Thanks for the milkshake it was delicious!" Rainbow Dash complimented. '_Your milkshake does look delicious!_' Darkened thought dirtily to himself. Rainbow Dash and Darkened began trotting together down the sidewalk as the sun set on the horizon behind them.

Suddenly as the two of them trotted along the sidewalk Rainbow Dash suddenly stopped completely coming to a quick and sudden halt. Darkened Flame accidentally bumped into Rainbow Dash's flank instantly his face brightened bloody red he slowly leaned over Rainbow Dash's shoulder to see what was up. "Hey Dash are you... _**OH MY SWEET SIX HUNDRED POUND BABY LUNA!**_"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widen in absolute fear as tears slowly began streaming down the sides of her cheeks. "...Pinkie..." Rainbow Dash and Darkened Flame starred down into a darkened alleyway as fresh red hot blood slowly crawled across the ground. Rainbow Dash starred down to the pool of blood as it touched her foreleg's hooves her heart suddenly sped up dangerously fast beating out of her chest.

Rainbow Dash slowly backed away from the bloody mangled and dismembered corpse that lied in a pool of blood just before her. Pinkie Pie's twirly mane lied in the blood stained by evil who could've done such a thing as this. Darkened Flame bit his upper lip holding his tongue. '_Dammit now I remember I got way to tangled up with this mare I completely forgot about my only contact in the EPTS!_' Darkened Flame began sweating heavier as his breathing sped up quicker. "_**PINKIE PIE!**_" Rainbow Dash screamed out loud at the top of her lungs.

"**Six Weeks Later Underneath Sugar Cube Corner**"

A frighteningly loud crash echoed throughout the corridors of the underground base. Glass could be heard falling to the floor. "Now talk!" An ominous voice says to Darkened Flame who sat in the center of a stone wall room, dim red lighting illuminated his face. "I already told you that I don't know anything!" Darkened protested as Spike the Dragon slowly stepped out of the darkness an evil look plainly visible in his eyes he clinched a shard of broken glass in his right hand. "That's too bad I would've rather avoided this!" Spike slowly raised the shard of broken glass high into the air it glistened brightly in the red illuminative lighting. Darkened Flame's eyes widened. "What do you hope to accomplish with that?" Spike chuckled evilly as he spotted a crude grin suddenly he slammed his right hand downwards through the air towards Darkened's head.

"Spike that's enough!" Yelled a mare's voice from behind the shadows across the room. Spike's eyes widened in epic surprise. Darkened smirked shrewdly he knew it wouldn't come to that he was far to valuable. "Are you sure?" Spike asked in a slightly enraged tone. "Yes I'm sure now go!" Spike slowly walked past Darkened leaving the stone wall room.

A mare slowly stepped out of the shadows revealing herself. She had a dark purple mane with a single stripe of pink going down the center of it her coat was light purple. Darkened Flame smiled widely. '_Hoh! What do we have here?_' Darkened thought to himself. "Whom might you be my fare maiden!" Darkened asked with a gentlecolt's tone of voice. Twilight didn't respond she merely slowly walked over towards Darkened Flame while picking up a shard of glass off of the cold tile floor.

Darkened Flame's eyes widened in absolute fear as Twilight charged him with a shard of glass in her mouth. "_**NOW!**_" Twilight yelled out loud. Suddenly the ropes binding Darkened Flame slowly fell to the floor. "Your free to go!" Twilight continued as she dropped the shard of glass. Twilight turned to trot away the red illuminating light shined down onto her back revealing her cutie mark.

Darkened Flame's eyes widened to the sight of that all too familiar cutie mark. Twilight sighed loudly as she quickly disappeared into the shadows. "I'm rather sorry for this unfortunate misunderstanding. The rest of the officers have yet to be informed of EPTS or rather the recently changed P.T.S nevertheless you are free to go Flame!"

Darkened Flame sighed heavily as he hopped up out of the chair. "Is she still OK, you know Rainbow Dash!" Darkened Flame selflessly asked in a fearful tone patiently awaiting a response hoping for a quick one however he didn't receive one, a frown clearly visible on his face as he turned about to leave the room. "That I have no idea it is hard to say really, but if you do run into her do not mention Pinkie Pie's death she still hasn't recovered from the incident yet she needs a friend!" The disembodied voice vanished into nothingness leaving an echo behind. "_**Needs a friend... Needs a friend...**_" Darkened Flame's eyes widened wide in realization.

"**Skies Above Ponyville**"

Rainbow Dash who lied on her stomach on a roaming stray cloud over looking Ponyville she starred up into the evening sky the warm glow from the setting sun illuminated her face she wondered what could possibly come next. Would there be another vicious murder!? "Oh! Pinkie! Why?" The thought of death made her stomach churn she'd remembered her lost friend from what seemed like such a long time ago yet it feels just like yesterday.

Rainbow Dash glared off into the gloomy sky the look of sadness was painfully evident across her face it was almost more gloomy than the wretched skies she slowly and quite suddenly sat up to the noise of wings flapping from behind her. Rainbow Dash slowly looked up into the sky as Darkened Flame descended down onto her little gloomy cloud.

"Are you okay?" Darkened Flame asked in a rather low comfortingly curious tone. Rainbow Dash suddenly bounced up quickly immediately hugging Darkened Flame rather tightly not wanting to let go of him. Darkened didn't care he simply hugged her back offering what little comfort he could. Rainbow Dash sniffled lightly as she nuzzled down into Darkened Flame's soft furry chest. "_**I.. I...**_ **I** think so..." Rainbow Dash's eyes began to water she sobbed lightly as tears slowly ran down the sides of her cheeks.

After a few comforting moments the beautifully gentle hug ended so sadly as Rainbow Dash broke off from Darkened Flame who could've sworn he'd saw a single gray hair on the side of Rainbow Dash's mane. "I'm glad to hear it." Darkened said in a soft comforting tone as he looked her directly in the eyes she starred back at him.

"So just who exactly are you Darkened Flame?" Rainbow Dash asked in a deeply curious tone. Darkened appeared shocked and worried he quickly pondered on what to say. "Some pony you... really needn't to know of..." Darkened Flame said in a low tone as he leaned forwards towards Rainbow Dash who's heart sped up the closer he drew towards her.

Suddenly everything around Rainbow Dash her entire world had brightened bright white as Darkened Flame planted a gentle kiss upon her lips. Rainbow Dash's heart violently pulsated out of her chest she slowly closed her eyes as she pressed forwards back into Darkened Flame's lips returning the kind gesture. Rainbow Dash and Darkened Flame's faces blushed a bright bloody red color. There wings stretched outwards flapping rapidly in excitement.

Darkened slowly broke the kiss he stepped back away from Rainbow Dash she inhaled deeply trying to catch her breath. "_**Goodbye**_ **Rainbow Dash!**" Darkened Flame said in a very low tone as he turned and leapt off of her cloud he quickly flew off into the wind leaving a trail of flames in his wake. Rainbow Dash's blush died down as a single tear ran down the sides of her cheeks.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

We hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to leave a nice review follow the story for more future updates feel free to favorite if your turned on so much I mean if you want too that is. Also **OC's** aka (Original Character) are welcome for the Elite **S.Q.U.A.D.** aka (Super quick Undetected Adaptable Death-mister) Feel free to private message your OC to any of the persons involved in the making of this singular chapter. And as always we thank you so much for reading see yah next chapter!

Your Original Character Must Have These Specific Qualities To Even Qualify!  
**Name**:  
**Age**:  
**Mane Color**:  
**Coat Color**:  
**Race**: (_earth pony, unicorn, pegasus_)  
**Gender**: (_mare, colt_)  
**Bio**:  
**Cutie Mark**: (_special talent, hidden ability_)  
**Favored Weapon**:  
Remember Send Us your OC today so we can begin incorporating it into The Tri War!

_**First Original Completion Date 7\14\12**_  
_**Second Re-written Completion Date 9\02\12**_  
_**Edit Date 8/29/12**_  
_**Proof Read Date 8\31\12**_  
**Original Writer** Brony Rainbow Dash  
**Lead Editor** JasonSonicZombie  
**Storyboard Directors** Brony Rainbow Dash & JasonSonicZombie

Also Feel Free To Check Out These Stories We'd Appreciate It Very Much!  
"**Dons Magical Destabilization by JasonSonicZombie**" Short Summary.  
An action fiction the star being Don a powerful human being who somehow found himself trapped in the middle of an epic plot to overthrow and completely annihilate Equestria he over time grows to love the ponies he's met along his journey and vows to protect them with his life. Don has somehow acquired and bonded with the Elements of Harmony on a spiritual level causing him to have immense power but at a hefty cost the Elements of Harmony are draining Don of his life force can he save Equestria from the forces of darkness before his time passes and meets his untimely end. Witness epic battles, tears, blood, romance, and death lots of death. Don can't sustain life because his inner core has been torn asunder from him and he is left _shadowless_.  
"**Lustful Magical Rainbow By TacticalFriendship**" Short Summary.  
A hot juicy exciting saddening romantic fiction where Rainbow Dash secretly loves Twilight Sparkle but is too afraid to reveal her deep feelings towards her for fear that she'd be rejected by her and banished from Ponyville for her sinister forbidden desires. While chasing after Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash gets hurt by Applejack who was only trying to comfort her in a time of desperate need. In a sudden outburst of true uninspired love Applejack kisses Rainbow Dash on the left cheek leaving a mark on Rainbow Dash's heart. Twilight Sparkle unfortunately saw this and wasn't to happy because she unsurprisingly has feelings for Rainbow Dash as well. Watch as this threesome of true love unfolds right before your eyes watch scuffles amongst friends slowly tear them apart. Witness epic love scenes and romantic adorable hurt/comfort scenes filled with lots of bubbles and the slightest scent of _peaches_ that slowly fill the air.


	4. Just The Thought Of Her

The Tri War

Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Nor Do We Claim To Own "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic" Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned or Licensed by "Hasbro Studios & Lauren Faust" Thank You So Very Much!

Written By Brony Rainbow Dash, JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship  
Edited By JasonSonicZombie  
Storyboard By Brony Rainbow Dash, JasonSonicZombie, TacticalFriendship, PonyLover3, Ponifyable & Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony  
Poof Read By TacticalFriendship, PonyLover3, Ponifyable & Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony

Chapter Four  
Just the Thought of Her  
Jait!  
Mysterious Mare!

"Skies of Ponyville"

Darkened Flame flew relentlessly rather quickly through a stormy dark sky, rain pounded down against his face making it difficult to maintain his visibility at a all time high. "I'm so stupid! How could I just fly off like that? Stupid, stupid STUPID!" He yelled at himself in a deeply angered filed tone. "Man I had her too, I think she liked me! Uhh..."

Darkened Flame began descending down through the blackened storm clouds filling the sky. "I gotta clear my head maybe a nice nap will do?" A tiny motel slowly began making itself visible to him the further he flew towards the ground. Darkened gently touched down landing on all four hooves that pressed against the cold wet ground, water ran down the sides of his face it was pouring so badly he was drenched.

"Where is this place? It's so far away from Ponyville... Ehh... Whatever it'll do for now I just need some place to rest my head!" Darkened Flame said in a low tone as he slowly trotted inside out of the rain. After a few moments he found himself in the center of a really depressing lobby the lights were dimmed the walls seemed to be crawling with roaches you could practically hear them moving about, there was furniture scattered about the lobby it was very old and worn out. Darkened Flame smiled widely. "This is perfect!" He said in a joyful tone of voice as he slowly approached the counter to sign in.

Darkened Flame stood up on his hind legs and leaned against the counter pressing his hooves against it, water still dripping from his mane and tail in quick rapid succession. Finally after he'd looked around for a few moments he noticed a tiny bell slowly he moved his right hoof towards it.

"AH! What's that annoying ringing!" Yelled a colt from in the back room he seemed slightly out of mind as he stepped into the front lobby only to see some soaking wet stranger awaiting him. "Who are you and what do yah want?" Darkened Flame gulped heavily at the first sight of him the colt was wearing a bright pink shirt with red and blue hearts all over it how odd his mane and tail was a dark gray color with streaks of blue in them his eyes were brownish green. "Yeah! Umm... I would like to get a room for the night!" Darkened asked in a low tone.

The colt's frown slowly diminished into a crude devious smirk. "Oh so yer a costumer it's been ages since some pony stayed here... Whatever that'll be 21 bits fer the night!" Darkened Flame's eyes widened in extreme fear he instantaneously understood why no pony had stayed here in so long it's so darn expensive.

Darkened Flame reached behind himself and somehow he miraculously pulled out a coin purse as if from out of nowhere he unzipped it and reached inside. "So 21 bits geez that's a lot!" Darkened sighed lightly then tossed the bits on the counter the colt then handed him a key to a room. "You'll be staying on the top floor and by top I actually mean the third floor in room 6C enjoy yer stay!" The colt said as he turned to walk back inside his little room an eerie scent was originating from within it. An ominous sensation loomed over top of Darkened Flame sending a chill down his back. 'Something seems off about this stupid motel?'

"It doesn't matter!" Darkened Flame said in a lowly tone as he began trotting upstairs. Finally after a few minutes of confusing hallways and several supposedly secret passageways that led to multiple torture rooms of doom which sent even more chills down Darkened Flame's spin however questions didn't arise in his mind you gotta think its a motel you get what you pay for which isn't much a torture room or two is expected.

Darkened Flame stepped out of a hole in a wall that was shaped like a star slowly the hole began closing shut behind him he was sweating and panting heavily trying to regain his composure. "Stupid mummies and that crystal skull I almost had it if those aliens hadn't gotten in my way! Ehh... well maybe next time!" Darkened said in a deeply agitated tone as he slowly looked around only to see he was on the third floor of the motel.

Darkened trotted up and down the hallway searching for his room he starred intensively at the numbers on the doors. "Let's see here one... two... three... four... five... and wait a second what the heck nine?" Darkened Flame glared at the nine that seemed to be just barely hanging on the door unlike the others. "Whatever close enough!" He said as he stuck the key into the door knob and unlocked the door. "Strange this key to six has opened the door leading to nine how odd!" Darkened said as he slowly opened the door wide.

Darkened Flame slowly stepped into the room it was dark he reached for the light switch carefully flipping them on brightening up the room. Revealing that it was a relatively small room there was a bed in the corner with an all digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside of the bed, there was a boxed TV on an all wooden stand just in front of the bed, a full bathroom with a shower and a small window that's pretty much it nothing to special just a cozy place to rest his head. "Today has been like hell, I could use a hot steamy shower right about now!" Darkened Flame said as he closed the door behind him then quickly trotted into the bathroom turning on the water.

Several minutes later Darkened Flame slowly stepped out of the bathroom dripping wet and shivering heavily. "So much for a hot shower stupid icy cold water." Darkened Flame said in a slightly anger filled annoyed tone of voice then he suddenly sneezed loudly while trotting over to his bed where he'd lane a towel out for himself he quickly grabbed it and dried his mane before catching a cold his room was so drafty it would probably happen instantaneously.

Darkened rubbed his hooves through the towel thoroughly drying his mane off then he slowly moved down his face and to his soft furry chest drying his fur before freezing to death. "Ah at least the towel is warm and fuzzy!" Darkened explained as he dried his flank before lying back in his nice soft plush bed. 'I wonder what Rainbow Dash is doing right about now?' Darkened Flame asked himself when suddenly a frighteningly loud growl echoed throughout the once very quiet and peaceful motel.

"Hey what the heck is going on up there!" Screamed the old colt from all the way downstairs his voice echoed up three stories he'd yelled so loud. Darkened Flame's eyes dilated as his face grew warm he could feel himself blushing bright red in slight embarrassment before chuckling softly into his hooves. Darkened turned his head slightly looking out the window seeing the rain had stopped, out of the corner of his eyes he'd noticed the warm greenish glow coming from the digital alarm clock beside of him he noticed the current time it read 8:52.

"Hmm... I've got time for a late night snack I'm pretty hungry but where in Equestria can I expect to get anything good to eat in the middle of nowhere I don't know if there's any restaurants nearby." Darkened Flame slowly pushed his forelegs hooves into the bed pushing himself up sitting on his butt then an excellent idea struck him like lightning. "I got it maybe that colt knows a good palace to eat." Darkened Flame quickly bounced up dashing through his door and downstairs to the main lobby only to find the colt his tenet waiting for him.

"Hey kid you listen up right now if yer gonna stay here you gotta be quiet I don't tolerate that kind of annoyance you got that!" Yelled the old colt as he threw his hind legs up on the counter carefully resting his hooves on it. "Yah I got it... Hey so do you know a good place nearby to get something tasty to eat?" He asked as the colt merely gave him a crude smirk. "Something tasty huh? Well there is a small dinner just a few ways east of here you could try it out!" The old colt said. "Thanks!" Darkened Flame said with a soft smile giving the colt a chill or two he hadn't seen something like that in years something about this kid seemed familiar too familiar.

Darkened turned to leave when suddenly something struck him from behind a thought had crossed his mind. "Hey old colt what's your name?" Darkened Flame asked in a slightly curious tone as he slowly turned to face him only to see the colt was gone without a trace although a name plate was bolted down into the counter it read "Jait" the rest was scratched off for some odd reason.

Darkened smirked as turned and charged outside into the coldness of this dark night he pressed his four hooves into the damp ground and quickly slung-shot himself flying upwards into the air at blindingly fast speeds. "Yeah this feels great I feel refreshed and..." Suddenly a loud ominous growl filled the sky it could've been confused for thunder. "Agh! so hungry!" Darkened Flame added as he flew through moist skies.

Finally after only a few moments he'd noticed a small dinner with dimmed lights and a few other buildings that where totally pitch black in the distance. "Ah finally that must be it!" Darkened began slowing his descent as he approached the dinner at a rapidly decreasing speed. Darkened blinked his eyes rapidly in slight fear he wasn't slowing down fast enough his wings were getting wet from the moistness of the air. "Oh cra..."

Suddenly the entire dinner shook up and down a loud crash could be heard originating from outside a waitress with puffy pink hair and a bright pink coat and sky blue eyes stepped up to one of the multiple rectangular windows around the dinner she looked out into the darkness of the night only seeing nothing but shadows within shadows. "What was that I wonder?" The waitress asked as she slowly approached the twin doors with glass windows in them leading outside she reached for the handle slowly when suddenly the door began opening her eyes widened as the bell above the door rang signaling a new costumer.

Darkened Flame stepped into the dinner dust was covering his mane he coughed lightly before looking to the waitress who seemed oddly familiar she merely blinked her eyes rapidly in slight confusion to where he'd came from. "Umm... Excuse me miss are y'all open!" The miss sighed lightly before stepping back and pulling out a pen and paper. "Yeah, we're still open is there something you'd like sugarcube?"

Darkened smiled softly as whipped the dust off of his shoulders and mane. "Umm... Well what'd yah recommend?" Darkened asked in a lowly polite tone. "That's easy my favorite thing is the boiled eggs, hay bacon strips with pancakes and lots an lots of syrup!" The waitress stated with a wide cheerful smile. "Perfect I'll have that!" Darkened said in a happy robust tone.

"Alrighty than that'll be 13 bits please!" The waitress said while holding out her hoof. Darkened smiled softly he slowly reached behind himself once again and pulling a suspiciously small bag that couldn't hold more than 30 bits from out of nowhere. The waitress looked behind Darkened wondering where he'd pulled that little thing from he doesn't have any cloths on so therefore he didn't have any pockets. 'Strange!' She thought to herself. Almost immediately Darkened felt like some pony was watching him an eerie aura loomed over top of him sending a chill down his back.

Darkened shook his head rapidly dispersing the fear that just seeped into his head he handed the waitress the bits she simply smiled widely. "Alrighty then just take a seat and it'll be right out to you mighty quick!" The waitress trotted away towards the kitchen Darkened Flame eye'd her rather big luscious flank from underneath that cute skirt a string of drool ran down the side of his mouth as she disappeared into the kitchen he instantly let it slip from his mind that some pony had been watching him. 'Nice!' He thought to himself while looking around the dinner.

Darkened noticed another pony was there it appeared to be a mare a normal earth pony at that, she seemed young probably a filly she sat within the shadows of the luminescent lighting. Darkened brushed her and the waitress off of his mind and took a window booth at the far end of the dinner ways away from the mare sitting alone she almost seemed to be waiting for something. Darkened starred out the window and into the darkness filled sky thunder echoed loudly it was gong to rain again. "Oh Rainbow Dash I wish you were here with me now!" Darkened Flame said to himself lightly in a low tone filled with sadness he than sighed.

Finally after a few minutes the same waitress came back out with a wide smile visible across her face she gently sat down a plate filled with pancakes and then another plate with eggs and bacon in it smoke rose from them they were so hot and fresh. "Thanks a bunch!" Darkened Flame said as his eyes widened wide his mouth watered heavily he licked his lips ready for this delicious meal and then suddenly again he could feel the same ominous stare from before pierce his head followed by a frightful barely audible growl in the distance. "No problem hun!" Said the waitress as she slowly trotted away.

Darkened shook his head rapidly scattering his thoughts of fearful growls and the waitress's beautiful flank and of Rainbow Dash he needed to only focus on the food in front of him so he did. It only took him a few minutes to devour the food he was starving that badly. "That was great!" Darkened said as he gently caressed his stomach. "I think I just gained a pound or two!" He said while chuckling lightly. "I'm way too full to fly home I better walk some of this off besides I don't wanna get a wing cramp and crash and die now do I!" Darkened slowly crawled out of his booth and landed on all fours he panted lightly as sweat ran down the sides of his face.

Darkened approached the twin doors to leave the dinner. "See ya'll! I'll be sure to come back real soon!" Darkened said as he opened the door and stepped out into the rain that began sprinkling down in a few drops at a time. He didn't hear the door shut right away until only a few seconds later just enough time for one or two ponies to slip out unnoticed the air thickened with intense pressure as Darkened Flame slowly trotted down the sidewalk.

After about three or four minutes the rain was now drizzling down harder upon Darkened Flame as he slowly trotted home only two buildings left then he would just reach edge of a forest, past all of that was his motel in a pretty secure remote location surrounded by trees. Suddenly an ominously dark shadowy figure shoved Darkened into an alleyway sending him tumbling backwards onto his back he suffered from extreme whip wash as his head spun in circles.

"What the hec..." Darkened attempted to say as the pony roughly shoved its hoof into his mouth stopping him from speaking entirely. "Shut up you piece of shit!" Yelled the pony in a deeply shaky and slightly wounded tone, the voice sounded much like a mare's voice it seemed conflicted by it's actions. Darkened Flame's eyes widened wide suddenly and quite surprisingly his eyes began glowing dimly a slightly red color as his anger empowered him.

Quickly Darkened Flame untucked his wings and pushed them upwards thrusting them rather powerfully into the pony on top of him sending the pony flying into the air. Darkened smirked evilly as he slowly raised his hind legs into the air and slammed his hooves into the stomach of the pony who had tried to attack him but failed pathetically because they were now lying on the ground in pain, possibly dead. Darkened Flame quickly bounced up and stood over top off of the pony who was wearing a tiny black hoodie jacket that hid the perps face the jacket was covered with scuffs and tears all over the whole thing.

"Who are you?" Demanded Darkened Flame as he glared intensively at the pony awaiting for an answer it'd better be a good one or the conversation would probably end right there permanently. "I..I...I'm..." The voice was low, soft and shaky almost fear filled then suddenly the pony lost it's consciousness due to the lack of energy and the fact that Flame had just stricken it down quite brutally and that it's head had slammed against the concrete finally Darkened had realized by the small slender hooves and the big beautiful flank that it was a mare.

Darkened Flame sighed heavily in absolute anger at himself he slowly raised his head looking into the dark night sky as rain pounded down onto his face lightning flashed several times overhead. 'What should I do?' He asked himself. A gentle chilly breeze blew by he slowly looked down to the mare on the ground only to see that her hoodie had fallen back due to the wind revealing her small cute pudgy face blood ran down her neck cuts covered her face as she lied in a puddle of mud looking so pathetic.

Darkened Flame's eyes widened as an image of Rainbow Dash suddenly flashed through his mind the red glow faded from his eyes returning to their original dark brown color. Darkened starred down to the mare's body slits and bruises covered her entire body she appeared to be a young filly probably 14 she didn't even have her cutie mark yet. Darkened Flame bit his lower lip in slight annoyance and deep anger. 'Dammit why'd it have to be a mare and a filly at that!' He thought to himself.

Darkened Flame slowly wrapped his hooves around her he pulled the young mare up he then slid her old dirty torn worn out jacket off and tossed it on the ground and threw her over his back while spreading his wings wide so she wouldn't fall off. "Well I can't just leave you here so I guess your coming with me!" He said as he pushed his four hooves into the ground and once again just like before he slung-shot himself upwards into the sky moving faster than a bullet as he cut through the rainy air leaving a stream of brightness in his wake.

Darkened Flame flew through skies at a rapidly increasing speed he was moving dangerously fast so he wrapped his long thick black tail around the young mare so she wouldn't fall plummeting to what undoubtedly be her most certain death. "Who is this girl where did she even come from and why did I see Rainbow Dash within her why her why won't she leave my mind?" Darkened asked himself while starring down through the blackened skies he could see dim lights in the distance he made them out to be his motel.

After about a minute or so Darkened Flame had finally reached the motel he attempted to slow his descent once again unfortunately he was unable to and just like before. Suddenly the entire motel began shaking up and down rapidly as the lights flickered off and on in each of the rooms a loud crash echoed loudly throughout the forest birds flew off in rapid quick succession due to the loud crash it had frightened them. The colt tenet of the building who was sitting in his back room of the lobby merely sighed heavily in absolute annoyance as the building shook and crumbled around him. "Dammit all and I was hoping the food would poison him!" Said the colt as he flipped through the channels.

Outside behind the motel Darkened Flame stood unmoved by the crash his hooves were stuck within the mushy ground. The impact of his crash caused the ground to terraform slightly leaving a small crater surrounding him as he used all of his strength to pull his hooves out of the dirt. "Dang it I need to be more careful I risk blowing my cover every time I do something like this!"

Darkened Flame slowly trotted into the motel through a back entrance that was locked until he laid his hooves upon it braking the handle in two and forcing the door open from the outside. He trotted in mud still covering his hooves as he whipped them off on the conveniently placed rug just in front of the doorway. Once cleaned he quickly charged upstairs heading to his room.

Finally after thirty seconds of constant staircases and rooms of death filled to the brim with swinging axes, arrows shooting from holes in the walls and spikes covering the ceilings while they fell upon Darkened's head all the while racing against the clock and with several groups of mummies and aliens. Darkened Flame slowly opened the door to his room he trotted in with a crystal skull in his mouth.

"Oh yeah I'm so awesome I was ready for those aliens this time!" Darkened Flame mumbled as he spat out the crystal skull it landed on the soft carpet rolling over against the nightstand beside his bed the clock on the stand read 10:13. Darkened Flame gently laid the young mare down in his bed he used his towel which by now was already dry enough he used it to dry her off slowly he ran the towel on top of her chest drying her soft ocean blue fur and on down to her stomach which seemed unnaturally empty. He ran the towel in a circular motion over top of her stomach causing her to giggle lightly in her sleep causing Darkened Flame to chuckle softly as a small smile began forming upon his face he slowly pulled the covers over top of her so she could rest peacefully.

Several hours later Darkened Flame was sitting down in the floor in front of the TV he was watching the Equestria news apparently there've been three other murders in the last twelve hours both earth ponies and a unicorn things were indeed getting interesting. Darkened Flame gritted his teeth and clinched his hooves in absolute anger. 'What's going on what in the hell are the ponies at E.P.T.S doing?' Suddenly it hit him. 'Oh that's right I mean P.T.S damn why Pinkie, why her?'

The clock sitting on the nightstand by the bedside suddenly beeped it glowed light as the time hit 3:00 the rain outside had stopped entirely it was silent and pure darkness this night was very lonely. The young mare's eyes opened slowly her vision was blurry as she starred up at the ceiling. Suddenly Darkened Flame turned off the TV he stood up slowly he could somehow tell that she'd awaken.

The young earth pony hid underneath the covers she began shivering lightly as Darkened Flame neared her, he slowly reached for the covers slowly he pulled them back only to see the young mare was crying into her hooves. "Aw! What's wrong little filly? Please don't cry!" Darkened Flame said in a low and as comforting of a tone that he could possibly muster.

The young mare continued to sob lightly into her hooves she looked through her tears to see Darkened Flame's small smile it cheered her up slightly. Darkened sighed heavily as he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed causing her to slowly shuffle away from him. "I'm not mad at you for attacking me, I just would simply like to know why?" Flame asked as he gently placed his left forelegs hoof upon her soft furry stomach.

"No! You'll hurt me and call me names just go away!" She yelled while avoiding looking him in the eyes. Darkened Flame frowned in absolute annoyance and deep unappreciation. "This is my room you don't just expect me to leave do you?" He said while crisscrossing his forelegs together. "Yes!" She mumbled from underneath the covers in a barely audible tone. Suddenly Darkened Flame's eyes brighten bright red as he slowly stood up and rather harshly jerked the covers off of her she sat up and glared at him with intense fear visible across her face she starred into his bright red evil eyes everything else seemed transparent expect for his demonic stare.

"You listen here little girl if I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would've bashed your skull in with the sharpened edge of the dumpster that I could've and should've left you beside of in the pouring freaking rain and if I you think for a second that I didn't give a damn about your well being at all why do you think I brought you to my room and cleaned an bandaged all of your cuts and bruises..." Darkened Flame stopped for a breath as the young mare examined her hooves, chest and legs to see she was indeed covered in multiple bandages she felt her face it was clean from the mud and her bruises and cuts had been bandaged she slowly looked over to Darkened Flame who had just gathered his breath awaiting an answer from her.

Suddenly her eyes began watering heavily as she leapt up into the air towards Darkened Flame who quickly dropped the blankets and gently caught her pulling her within his warm comforting embrace he blinked his eyes rapidly as she cried loudly into his chest. "I'm so, so, so sorry that I attacked you... I didn't mean it but... no... that's a lie I did mean it... I was just so hungry and I had no money you were my only choice... I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Yelled the girl repeatedly through Darkened Flame's furry black coat he gently patted her upon the back as she cried heavily into his chest.

Darkened Flame hugged her tightly as he rubbed his left forelegs hoof through her thick lush greenish golden mane while patting her on the back with his right hoof. "It's OK I don't care that you attacked me I just wanted to know why, and now I do I know that it was for a good reason!" He said as he gently lifted her chin up with his left hoof starring directly into her deep blue watery eyes. Again an image of Rainbow Dash flashed through his mind visible through this mysterious mare.

End of Chapter Four

We all hope you enjoyed this chapter we spent dozens of tireless hours working on it making it what is, a master piece a beauty your welcome! Stick around check back later for updates to chapter five its coming, coming soon to a FanFiction near you! We've somehow turned this once 609 worded chapter into this astonishing 5.000+ words master piece a work of art truly outstanding. We deserve cookies! Also feel free to Review, Follow, Favorite, Tweet and Post about this story Thank You So Much! Hoofbump! /) (\ Brohoof!

First Original Chapter Completion Date 8\08\12  
Second Re-written Completion Date 10\04\12  
Edit Date 10/06/12  
Proof Read Date 10\05\12  
Original Writer Brony Rainbow Dash  
Lead Editor JasonSonicZombie  
Lead Writer JasonSonicZombie  
Storyboard Directors Brony Rainbow Dash, JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship

Also Feel Free To Check Out These Stories We'd Appreciate It Very Much!  
"Dons Magical Destabilization by JasonSonicZombie"  
An action fiction the star being Don a powerful human being who somehow found himself trapped in the middle of an epic plot to overthrow and completely annihilate Equestria he who has over time grown to love the ponies he's met and vows to protect them with his life. Don has somehow acquired and bonded with the Elements of Harmony on a spiritual level causing him to have immense power but at a hefty cost the Elements of Harmony are draining Don of his life force can he save Equestria from the forces of darkness before his time passes and meets his untimely end. Witness epic battles, tears, blood, romance, and death lots of death. Don can't sustain life because his inner core has been torn asunder from him and he is left shadowless.  
"Lustful Magical Rainbow By TacticalFriendship"  
A hot juicy exciting saddening romantic fiction where Rainbow Dash secretly loves Twilight Sparkle but is too afraid to reveal her deep feelings towards her for fear that she'd be rejected by her and banished from Ponyville for her sinister forbidden desires. While chasing after Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash gets hurt by Applejack who was only trying to comfort her in a time of desperate need. In a sudden outburst of true uninspired love Applejack kisses Rainbow Dash on the left cheek. Twilight Sparkle unfortunately saw this and wasn't to happy because she unsurprisingly has feelings for Rainbow Dash as well. Watch as this threesome of true love unfolds right before your eyes watch scuffles amongst friends slowly tear them apart. Witness epic love scenes and romantic adorable hurt/comfort scenes filled with lots of bubbles and the slightest scent of peaches and watermelons that slowly fill the air. Intake hot sex scenes that will have you pulling your pants between your legs skip to chapter 14 for this. Also please note this is not a clop fiction!


	5. The Pony in The Ice

**The Tri War **

Chapter 5

!THIS IS IN RAINBOW DASHES POV!

As I started to cry even with all the tears all that I could see was him, flying away to who knows where. "Come back!" I yelled. "DON'T LEAVE I L-lo..." I couldn't say anything more the crying was to much.

-THEE MONTHS HAVE PAST AND A TRAGIC SNOW STORM IS UNDERWAY-

I was clearing the sky of all the snow clouds, witch in its self was a hard task but this year the clouds were vary hard to clear out. I saw something shimmer out of the corner of my eye, "I wonder what that could be?"

As I flew over and landed next to it I saw a freezing unicorn! "OMG are you ok!?" he didn't talk back. For his own life sake I flew him to Twilights tree house. "Don't be dead!" I repeated over and over the whole way there. After about twenty minutes I finally somehow flew him all the way to Twilight Sparkles house. KNOCK KNOCK "TWILIGHT OPEN UP ITS AN EMERGENCY!" she opened the door and to my surprise she had some company with her. "uh... Twilight who's the colt?" she blushed "OH he...was ch-checking out a-a book..." her smile said otherwise. "ok what ever I need help with this colt right here." I turn my head and catch a glimpse of a black colt before it runs off out side the window. 'I wonder who that was' I thought.

'could it be dar...but why did he leave me here!'

Season 1 small break: I'm running out of work ethic right now so I need some stuff so ANYPONY have anything I'm up for it!


End file.
